Nora Césaire
Nora Césaire is Alya's older sister and a kickboxer. In "Anansi", she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Anansi, a spider-themed supervillain, when Alya refuses to listen to her overprotective advice. Appearance Physical appearance Nora is brown-skinned and muscular with golden brown hair. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. Nora's left eyebrow has what appears to be a slit going through it. She also has a beauty mark underneath her right eye. Civilian attire Nora wears a yellow cropped tank top with white edges with a black spider design on the front. White bandages wrap around her hands and wrists, and she wears black elbows pads. She also wears yellow shorts, which have a white upper band with the word "Anansi" written black capital letters on the front and two horizontal black lines wrapping around the rest, two black downward-bent lines on each side of the shorts, and white edges of the shorts' legs. Beneath her shorts are black short leggings. As Anansi Anansi has dark skin and yellow hair braided into a spiky ponytail. She has six eyes and they are white and are outlined in black. Her costume is black with yellow stripes. A black and yellow spider design is on her chest. She has six arms. Personality Nora is strong and caring but also somewhat overprotective, especially when it comes to her family, believing only strength is needed to carry you through. She is also very confident in her fighting abilities and has little regards for superheroes, doubting they'll always be around to save everyone when there's danger. She also calls Alya's friends by nicknames, like calling Nino "Cappie." Once she calms down, Nora can be humble when admitting defeat. As Anansi, she is overconfident in her fighting abilities, believing it will always end in one punch and underestimates her opponents, whether it's civilians or superheroes. When angered, she is easily distracted and can lose her cool. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *She will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their team in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Gallery Anansi.png|As Anansi Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Miraculous Characters Category:African Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:HEROINES Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Brave Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Color Blind Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Overprotective characters Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Angry characters Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Characters who have beauty mark Category:Members of Césaire family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Céline Melloul Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies